


Bad girl

by lauraloves



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Smut, Valle, cross dressing, young ylvis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraloves/pseuds/lauraloves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calle and Vegard indulge in post-rehearsal fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad girl

**Author's Note:**

> First-time Valle, inspired by the lovely work of Minolyn! Not my ship, but I wrote it for my friends and really enjoyed myself :)

Vegard was running lines in his head when a figure brushed past him. He looked up to see Calle walking past slowly, cool blue eyes fixed determinedly on his own. Though the touch was light and innocuous, it sent a jolt of electricity through Vegard’s system, coiling in his belly. The draughty theatre changing room heated up a notch. The older boy—no, man—turned and sauntered away. Vegard let his gaze wander from the nape of Calle's neck, down past the blouse and waistcoat to the gentle curve of his butt, plainly accentuated by the knee-length skirt he was wearing. He quickly averted his eyes and felt his cheeks redden, wringing the script nervously in his clenched fist. He sat stock still for a moment, contemplating his next move. The dress rehearsals had ended earlier than anticipated, and he wasn’t expected home for at least an hour. This knowledge, coupled with nervous excitement, compelled him to rise to his feet and set off in the direction the other had headed.

He hesitated, fist hovering at the peeling green door of the storage room. He was almost too frightened to knock at all, but the thrill overrode his usual timidity. Once his knuckles made contact with the door there was no room to back out. The door slipped open and a he was beckoned inside. The hands that encircled his waist and gripped his hips were none too gentle, but Vegard wasn’t frightened. He trusted the man enveloping his body and pushing him towards the wall with a steady but firm pressure. He heard a giggle rush forth as his back made contact with the cool exposed brickwork. He didn’t register that it was him laughing until he was silenced with a kiss.

It was their little secret. It had started when the theatre manager threw a mixer party for the newly-recruited cast and crew for the production of Hotel Nufsefiord. The rationale was that everyone would work better together if they became better acquainted. Vegard had not intended to become quite so acquainted with Calle, one of the other leading actors in the play. However, some of the older guys had snuck some alcohol into the party. It was in a shadowy corner that the two found each other. Vegard couldn't even remember how it happened, but the compulsion to act on his long-standing admiration for his blond friend spilled over into altogether more lustful desires with a shared joint and a few glugs of cheap whisky.

It was admiration. Hero worship, perhaps. Because Vegard wasn’t into guys, right? But there was something about Calle he couldn't quite put this finger on. It was that very same thing that compelled him to stare whenever he spied Calle outside the theatre, leaning languidly against the wall as he took long, slow drags of his cigarette. Calle had returned from the navy taller, with a broader (though still lean) physique and a quiet confidence that Vegard found attractive. Plus, he looked damned good in that hotel maid’s costume. 

Because Vegard was definitely into girls. In fact he had kissed quite a few. However, the resounding memories of those encounters were of awkward giggles, clashing teeth, plus anxieties over not quite knowing where to put his hands and what he was allowed to touch. Those experiences seemed wholly innocent compared with this clandestine encounter in a dusty storage room. There was simply no room for hesitation nor politeness as Calle pinned Vegard between himself and the wall. Calle took him so confidently, every action an assertion of carnal dominance. And Vegard fucking loved it. He pushed back against the older guy, driven by instinct as he reached around and let his hands slide up to rest on Calle’s butt. He applied a small amount of pressure, pushing their pelvises closer as their lips remained locked. Calle responded to the touch enthusiastically, groaning into the Vegard’s mouth as he felt the force of their mutual desire. 

Vegard felt insistent hands frantically tugging his crisp white shirt from the confines of his black trousers, fingernails scratching his stomach in their haste to unclasp his leather belt. All the while their lips were still locked together in a hot, heavy kiss. Calle’s lips were soft, and Vegard didn’t mind the faint tobacco taste of the other’s tongue.The heel of Calle’s palm roamed over the growing bulge in the Vegard’s trousers as the other hand worked his leather belt. The clanging sound of metal on metal brought Vegard out of blissful immersion, and his eyes flew open as the reality of the situation presented itself. The two had never gone this far before, although Vegard would be lying if he said he hadn’t been curious at the possibility. The thought of crossing that line both thrilled and terrified him in equal measures. He gripped Calle’s wrist, halting his actions as he was in the process of unbuttoning his trousers.The two retracted from the kiss, faces still so close they continued to exchange carbon dioxide in the heated space between as they caught their breaths. 

Even in the dimly-lit room Vegard could see Calle’s pupils were blown, making his eyes seem as dark as his own. The look was intense, predatory, and Vegard felt his heart beat faster as their gazes were locked in a silent exchange. Calle’s look was questioning, soliciting, challenging. Vegard swallowed hard, offering the tiniest of nods to the affirmative. Calle smirked, and Vegard could almost swear the man took a perverse pleasure in corrupting him, overriding his better judgement with feverish lust. 

Calle unfastened and pulled down Vegard’s trousers, kissing Vegard’s neck as he worked. The cool air whipped around his thighs, but rapidly flamed at Calle’s touch. Vegard’s eyes were clamped shut, so it took him a few seconds to realise that the absence of Calle’s lips from his neck meant he had sunk to his knees until he felt fingers raking under the waistband of his boxers. 

“Calle, what are you doing?” Vegard stammered, regretting the words as he spoke for fear of spoiling the mood. But instead Calle looked up at him with an impish grin. 

"Shh, relax, you'll love it" he soothed, pulling down the boxers to expose Vegard’s hard on. He turned away at the sight of the blond man wetting his lips, hovering close to the rigid flesh. Vegard gasped as the the tip of Calle’s tongue darted out to lick the underside of his cock. He heard Calle chuckle at his reaction, a low rumble he felt reverberate through him. "You know you have a gorgeous cock, right?" Calle growled in a deep, gravelly voice, grasping the base of the hardening member and giving a few slow pulls. Vegard felt his cheeks flame. They didn't often make a habit of talking during their usual 'dalliances', but the words had a very visceral effect on him, and he felt his cock throb in anticipation. He didn't have a chance to formulate any sort of verbal response before that perfect mouth enveloped him in one smooth glide. 

He wondered if Calle had practised in the navy, because he was so fucking good at it. He bopped his head up and down the shaft in a steady, assured rhythm. Vegard whimpered at the mix of sensations, the gentle swipe of Calle’s tongue a contrast to the grip at the base of his shaft. The obscene slurping noises he made only served to arouse Vegard further. He wondered transiently whether fucking a woman would feel this good. The skirt Calle was wearing had ridden up slightly, and from where Vegard stood he was treated to a prime view of Calle’s lithe bare legs. The older man was still wearing the black kitten-heel shoes, and it turned Vegard on in a way he didn’t quite understand. 

Shivers ran down Vegard’s spine as he looked on in awe of the lovely, dirty sight. Calle’s eyes were shut, long lashes fanned across his cheekbones. Vegard unconsciously brought his right hand to to top of Calle’s head, weaving his hands into his hair. Calle responded to the touch enthusiastically, humming as he pushed deeper until Vegard’s cock his the back of his throat. Encouraged, Vegard gripped the silky strands, guiding Calle’s movements as he thrust forward. Calle gagged at the intrusion, muscles clenching and saliva coating Vegard’s balls. He loosened his grip, and Calle immediately picked up a pace that made Vegard see stars. 

“Calle, I’m going to-” Vegard managed to choke out before his arousal peaked unexpectedly. He groaned as he came hard into the Calle’s mouth, leaning on his shoulders to support his trembling knees. Calle spluttered as the hot come hit the back of his throat, spitting the substance onto the floor. Vegard looked up at the ceiling as he struggled to regulate his breathing, calm his hammering heart. He didn’t notice Calle rise to his feet until a hand stroked his hot cheek, bringing him back to the hear and now. They shared a sloppy kiss, and Vegard could no longer taste nicotine on the other’s tongue. Calle pressed his body against Vegard, making it evident he had his own needs to be tended to. Despite his nerves, Vegard was more than willing to oblige. He was sure his hand was trembling as it made a slow ascent up Calle’s thigh, delving beneath the hem of his skirt. He ran his fingers up the apex of his thigh, marvelling at the smooth skin and soft downy hairs so in contrast to his own. He gently palmed the erection through the cotton underwear, unaccustomed but eager. 

Calle, evidently impatient, shimmied out of his boxers and guided Vegard’s right hand to the hot flesh. He raised his leg and resting it on a nearby shelf, affording Vegard easier access as the skirt ran up revealing his milky thigh. With Calle’s hand covered his own, guiding his movements up and down Calle’s shaft, they established a rhythm that within minutes had Calle writhing and quietly moaning, his brows knit in ecstasy. Calle relinquished his hold on Vegard’s hand as it all got too much for him. Vegard sped up his actions, spurred on by the lovely sight of the other with his hair in disarray, creased blouse, skirt ridden up fully exposing his leaking cock. It didn’t take long for Calle to reach his climax, hot strings of semen shooting over Vegard’s hand. 

Silence reigned as the pair caught their breaths, coming down from their respective highs. Calle stepped back, and immediately Vegard mourned the loss of heat and lack of restriction. He watched with curiosity at how Calle retrieved his underwear from the floor and righted himself, smoothing down the skirt and blouse. Vegard followed suit, noticing he was covered in his own come as he pulled up his boxers. Once fully dressed again he noticed Calle shifting towards the door, packet of cigarettes in hand. Suddenly he felt awkward, the post-climatic thrill abated and given away to trepidation. He tried to shake off the blooming disappointment. After all, what was he expecting, a cuddle? The pair were friends after all, present events notwithstanding. Calle placed his hand on the doorknob, but hesitated and turned to the younger man, smiling broadly.

“Hey, you coming?”

Vegard met his smile like for like, following the other out from beyond the confines of the darkened room.


End file.
